When you wish upon a star
Warrior of the Disney Zodiac Code name: Key to the heart Name: Joseph Antonio Perez Personality 1: William Personality 2: X Civilian Alias: Prince of hearts Age: 18 Race: Puerto RIcan Current occupation: High school student Current place of work: none Eyes: Hazel X's eyes: Brown Hair: Black William's hair: Platinum X's hair: Gun Metal Height: 5'6" Weight: 180 Chinese Zodiac: Greek Zodiac: Personal History It's a small world and many of it's people find it easier to give into the brutal quick rushes of thrills found only in the rkness of mortal souls. It takes strone few to stand up and still believe that wishing upon a star can produce miracles deep with in their hearts. One above them all who still believes even in the darkest of hearts there still exists Light. Not much is know about the Disney Nostalgia Zodiac, however as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this DIsney Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. This Zodiac is unique in that instead of summoning door which their weapons exit from their keyblade changes shape and they summon forth allies that offer a new range of attacks and skills. "My name is Joseph Antonio Perez, some people call me Jose, and others call me Joe. Not matter what you call me I am a just kid who always believed in heroes. My biggest hero was my brother Fredo was my hero, he pulled me out of car wreck that took our parent's lives. I don't remember too much about my parents but I do remember sitting down and watching cartoons. My favorites of course were ones with heroes like the Goliath and his defenders of the night, the Gargoyles. They were so different and yet they had more heart in them than some of the humans in their world. Sadly after their death all I had left was my brother, our home, and the memories of the time we shared watching heroes. Fredo took it upon himself to raise me and continue to go to school since our family has been outcast-ed from the rest of our relatives. Over time as I grew older I was able to keep my hold onto my memories of my parents and heroes we loved, those Disney afternoon heroes. Even long after they disappeared he continued to watch the all of the up and coming heroes of the eras. It was only until the introduction of the game that allowed him to fight along some of Disney's greatest movies heroes. Only it made me remember my cherished memories of my parents and the heroes we watched together. Fredo all the while he did his best to be there for when my parents no longer could. He even went out of his way to keep my faith in heroes when no one else would. As I grew older I found myself segregated by the other kids because I still held onto the belief heroes with in my heart. Speaking of my heart the accident took put a heavy strain on my heart which further lead to my segregation. I could not physically exert myself until we could find a proper heart-donor. It was then one summer that forever changed changed out lives. The strain of waiting for the right heart forced my brother to get an part time jobs to help cover expenses outside the allowance the trust fund left to us would allow. Then without warning my brother just a little after my 17th birthday landed a Job at Disneyland. There he got himself job as member of one of their California Adventure live shows. Apparently he met a guy who set him up with the job. I don't know what sort of arrangement my brother had with this person but my gut and heart told me there was something not quite right with this situation. Especially with how that with each passing day he seemed just a little more stressed than the day before. It was not long before i found out how and why with the help of the four brothers and their kin." Personality..... Due to certain circumstances at the time of his parents death the poor boy's mind and soul has been split into three different identities. Joseph: Just a kid a hearts who always tries his best to be friendly and approachable. Once could say he wears his heart on his sleave and will give you the shirt off his back. Now don't be fooled, he may have a big heart but he is quiet familair with the cruelty of the world. He does his best to put on a smile and give hope that something good will come your way. William: Action over thought is not the same as mind over matter but a rejection of rational logic. William is a man who will rush in head first and to hell with the consequences. He wants to live his way and wll crush anyone who he deams a threat to his path. X: Logic and the persuit of knowledge is what drives this personality, while Jose has the power to absorb 'information' at God like speeds there is some things he can not figure out. X was created to solve any equation regardless of methods necessary to obtain an answer. He understands that emotions play a factor in any problem but by removing 'the unnessary information' and focusing on the formula he is able to solve what is name stands for, X the unknown variable. Keyblades 01) Rescue Ranger's Gadget Hackwrench Keyblade: Makeshift ,specializes in the assembly and dismantlement of machines Ability learned: Engine-unity, the ability to create/repair vehicals and weapons Assistance: The Rescue Rangers come out in Gadget's finest works to r ock the house Keyblade Second form: Tom, the Robo Cat good tom.jpg|Good Kitty B_26-TomSwitch3_yes.jpg|Angry Kitty ux7awdgqdfivllubnoaz.gif|Death Kitty 02) Wreck-it-Ralph Keyblade: Damage control and Collateral damage Fixit.jpeg Keyblade design wreck it ralph by project game-d5way2p.jpg Assistance: Ralph and Vanellope cause some damage while Felix with his wife, Sergeant Calhoun keeping collateral damage down to minimum Ability learned: Glitch Keyblade Second form: Vanellope's car 03) Motor City Keyblade: Fight for right to ride free Assistance: Take control of the streets with the Burners Ability learned: Motor-Reflexes Keyblade Second form: Spark Staff ldd_spark_staff_by_kzn02-d75o70g.png i__m_mike_chilton_by_jubilations-d5b0v8a.png Spark_staff_saw_like.png Spark_Staff_Fight.gif 04) Yin and Yang Keyblade: Sibling Rivalary a key blade able to split it two the essence of 34474a125764b514fe5d5f3c6b5ba66e.jpg Eop-MX.gif yin_and_yang_by_liewjj.jpg Yin and Yang Assistance: The Woo Fu warriors step in to kick some butt Abilities learned: Woo Fu swordplay and magic Keyblade Second form: Woo fo Aura Golem 05) Jake Long/the American Dragon Keyblade: The fire with in Assistance: Bring the smack down with the American Dragon Abilities learned: Skin and tail of the dragon Keyblade Second form: Dragon wrist cannon 06) Goliath Keyblade: Clock tower Assistance: When the sun set the Guardians that sleep as stone awaken to protect us all Abilities learned: Wall climb and glide Keyblade Second form: Phoenix Gate Shield 07) Kick Buttowski Keyblade: Adreline Rush Assistance: Thrill the crowd with some adrenaline filled action along side Kick and Gunther Ability learned: Adrenline rush parkour Keyblade Second form: Kickasaurus Wrecks 08) Kim Possible Keyblade: Reawakening Assistance: Kim, Ron, and Rufus come to check the sitch Ability learned: Tai Shing Pek Kwar (monkey kung fu) Keyblade Second form: Lotus blade 09) Star Butterfly Keyblades: Mewni's Star c5bff3f45d30d5ab027a4d3e20015baa.jpg tumblr_nsw8swKLeS1tf0ct3o1_r2_400.gif tumblr_nx13s9aREE1u15x0ro2_r1_500.gif tumblr_nnzrdyQXgB1rpr7vvo1_500.gif Abilities learned: Transmutation Assistance: Star and Marco provide a colorful distraction Keyblade Second form: Unicorn rapier 10) The Might Ducks Keyblade: Burning up the Ice tumblr_n47ji1KAI21qzk2upo3_400.gif Mighty ducks.jpeg tumblr_n47ji1KAI21qzk2upo1_400.gif Assistance: Wildwing and the team are here to Quack you Abilities learned: Hockey and skating mastery from the school of Tai Quack Do. Keyblade Second form: Weapons of the Mighty Ducks 11) Randy Cunningham, 9th grade Ninja Keyblade: Crazy Weapon 2 Assistance: The Ninja and Tengu-Howard comes in to deliver a Ninja-kick to the face. Abilities learned: Ninja art of conceilent and Ninga Rage latest3.gif latest.gif Howard_normal_attire.jpg tumblr_na3x7yXlHc1rtt5zwo1_1280.png Keyblade Second form: Ninjanomicon 12) Darkiwng Duck Keyblade: Terror that flaps in the night Assistance: Take the streets and Sky with Darkwing Duck Abilities learned: Slapstick combat dwd2.gif Dwd1.gif Tumblr n5ski0pj2G1st84k2o6 250.gif Keyblade Second form: Thunderquack ThunderQuack.jpg 1458174-car.jpg 13) Slugterra Keyblade: Gang's all here Assistance: LK-E and the rest of the Shane gang Eli_Lucky_stand.jpg Undertow_Cavern_-_Mecha_Beast_aquatic_mode.jpg LKE_Vehicle.PNG2.png Abilities learned: Marksman ship and Slug Fu Keyblade Second form: Eli's grear 14) Key Blade Master DMZW2.jpg|Standard Mode Riku Mode.jpg|Original Dark Mode Heartless side v4.jpg|Updated Dark Mode Ventras roxas mode.jpg|Original Nega Mode Nobody Side v8.jpg|Updated Nega Mode When this is accessed the chosen warrior's body is consumed by the energies of light and dark that reforms into an exoskeleton that completely covers his flesh. Growing in height making about 8'5 standing clad in armor suited for Japanese Anime. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe which is a savage 'Shadow form' that will consume the warrior allowing it to capture and consume it's pray to gain strength. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Yen Sid himself forcing the Disney sign Zodiac to be taken out of the picture.Main Weapon: Kingdom key blade The Keyblade's main ability is the power to open or close any lock, whether it be a physical object, or even the heart of a person or world. Their ability to unlock a person's heart makes them particularly effective weapons against creatures of Darkness such as Heartless and Nobodies, but also draws these beings to the wielders. Meanwhile, their power over a world's heart allows a wielder to open or seal the barriers between worlds, or even lock the world's heart to protect it from darkness. Keyblades usually exercise this power by emitting a bright, thin beam of light, but can also work by being directly impaled into a person's chest. In combat, Keyblades are used in a manner similar to swords. Despite most Keyblade's lack of a cutting edge, or the apparent frailty of their design, Keyblades are able to serve as both excellent blunt weapons, and supernaturally precise cutting tools. Keyblades can be used to channel the powers of light or darkness, and are also natural conduits for magic; even Keyblade wielders without formal training are able to perform magic with power rivaling that of expert mages. Keyblade wielders are also able to modify the size and shape of their Keyblade. This can be used to merely augment their use as weapons, or even to transform the Keyblade into a vehicle called a "Keyblade Glider", which the wielder may use to traverse the Lanes Between. A Keyblade wielder can also attach a Keychain or Gear to their Keyblade in order to transform it into a set size and shape, as well as to channel the Keychain's innate strengths and abilities. Equipping a Keychain also changes the effect generated when the Keyblade is summoned; this effect is generally based on the Keychain's symbolism. Dark Mode Aka William: Dark Master: Having been spawned from the deepest self loathing depths of Joseph's heart, William possess master level abilities of a Dark Keyblade master. In Combat mode William he can levitate, summon the Guardian, create doppelgangers, teleport, expel bursts of dark energy such as Dark Firaga, create a Dark Shield, temporary manipulate heartless, and summon the Corridors of Darkness. As William his speed has been greatly increased but in exchange he is weakened by light energy. On top of that he is able to use 3 different dark aligned keyblades. Dark_Firaga_KH3D.gif|Dark Firaga Dark_Aura_KHRECOM.gif|Dark Aura 640px-Dark_Shield_KHII.gif|Dark Shield 354px-Terra-Xehanort_(with_Guardian)_KHBBS.png|Guardian Dark_Cannon_KHBBS.gif|Dark Cannon Dark_Splicer_KHBBS.gif|Dark Splicer Dark_Break_KHRECOM.gif|Dark Break Dark_Spiral_KHBBS.gif|Dark Spiral 480px-Keyblade_of_heart_KH.png|Keyblade of Hearts/Dark Keyblade 480px-Way_to_the_Dawn_KHII.png|The Way to Dawn 586px-Mirage Split Reality Shift Keyblade KH3D.png|Mirage Split Nega mode aka "X" 13 in one: In comparison to the others sharing the mind of Joseph X focuses on tactics that resolve using his own power and studying the enemy. So in his armored form instead of summoning allies, heartless, and Jose's Keyblades he summon the weapons of Organization 13. In one hand he will use his own keyblade but in his other hand he summons a weapon belonging to the 13. Interdiction_KHD.png|I. Ethereal blade; Element: Solidfied Nothing Sharpshooter_KHIIFM.png|II. Arrowguns; Element: Space Lindworm_KHII.png|III. Lances; Element: Wind, Air, and Sky Frozen_Pride_(HT)_KHIIFM.png|IV. Shield; Element: Ice Skysplitter_KHII.png|V. Axe sword; Element: Earth Book_of_Retribution_KHII_3.png|VI. Lexicon; Element: Illusion/Mimic Lunatic_KHII.png|VII. Claymore; Element: Moon Eternal_Flames_KHII.png|VIII. Chakrams; Element: Fire Arpeggio_KHII.png|IX. Sitar; Element: Water Fair_Game_KHII.png|X. Card; Element: Time Fair_Game_(Art).png|Card part 2 Graceful_Dahlia_KHIIFM.png|XI. Scythes; Element: Flowers Foudre_KHII.png|XII. Knives; Element: Lightning 444px-Two Become One (HT) KHIIFM.png|XIII. Keyblade: Two Become One; Element: Light & Darkness Nephlilim power Joseph is a unique case as unlike the others he has been supressing a case of Dissociative identity disorder (previously known as multiple personality disorder). In his human life it had been merely voices in his head but now that he has been reborn as a Nephilim the disorder has taken physical form. His powers and physical appearance will undergoe an extreme mutation depending on who is in control. Joseph: Learn: As the name implies Jose has an enhanced ability to learn any subject even just passing and use it in a given time lapse of his expose. Be it a form of science, martial arts, magic, or physical trait he is able to duplicate the abilites of what he sees after 'breaking their code'. The code being similair to a computer program's binary code and his learn ability allows him to apply the code to himself. Bass.EXE_Hub_Style.png sas1.jpg super_adaptoid_design_stuff_by_jonboy007007-d4psdla.jpg 2706101-amazo_evolved.jpg omniverse_kevin_by_ninjamastersk-d5dhq4t.png X9tqv1Q.jpg William: In his civilian form a lot of his Dark power is sealed however he choses to blind fold himself as he can see past the Darkness and to the core of his enemies. While in civilain form he is able to summon Soul eater as single weapon or as doube bladed Halberd. On top that he seems to be able to exhibit most of the same abiltieies of Nova-Shadow and/or Darknling heartless. Novashadow_KHD.png 713px-Black_Costume_KHX.png Soul_Eater_KH.png|Single Soul Eater 528px-Dual_Soul_Eater_KH.png|Duel Soul Eater X: In civilian mode with X as the dominate pseronaliy he will done the costumes of High ranking Nobodies that served the organiation. With those costimes he will mimic both their abilties and weapons. Sorcerer_KHII.png|Sorcerer Sniper_KHII.png|Sniper Dragoon.PNG|Dragoon Berserker_KHII.png|Berserker Assassin_KHII.png|Assassin Dancer_KHII.png|Dancer Gambler_KHII.png|Gambler Samurai.PNG|Samurai Key notes: 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of his Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Merlin or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon him remoed from his hand it will return to hand by the magic of the keyblade. Category:Warriors Category:Friendship Powered Category:Love Powered Category:Disney Category:Nostalgic Category:Nephilim Category:Project Horsemen